The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to an operating method of a storage device.
A storage device may store data according to a control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, and so on. The storage device may typically contain a device such as a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) which stores data on a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory such as Solid State Drive (SSD) or memory card in particular which stores data in a nonvolatile memory.
Such nonvolatile memory may include ROM (Read Only Memory), PROM (Programmable ROM), EPROM (Electrically Programmable ROM), EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM), flash memory, PRAM (Phase-change RAM), MRAM (Magnetic RAM), RRAM (Resistive RAM), FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM), or the like.
The advancement of semiconductor fabrication technology has enabled improved operating speed of host devices such as a computers, smart phones, or smart pads that communicates with storage devices. Along with improved operating speed of host devices, there is demand to increase the capacity of content used in storage devices and host devices connected to the storage devices. Thus, improvement of operating speed of storage devices is increasingly required.